


Narry Fan-Art One-Shots for kissperingniall

by potatomustaches



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatomustaches/pseuds/potatomustaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shots I think of when I see Ciaran's lovely narry fan-art .<br/>All art belongs to kissperingniall .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narry Fan-Art One-Shots for kissperingniall

Niall didn't want to go out that day. He was perfectly content with lying in bed with Harry, cuddled under the blankets to keep warm.

But Harry insisted, and who was Niall to tell the boy no?

Now, as Harry and Niall are bundled up in numerous coats and scarves, standing alone on the frozen-over pond that Harry promised wouldn't break, Niall regrets his decision.

"I'm cold," He whines, pulling the hood further down to cover his ears.

"I know, babe. We just need to get over this ridge and then we can go back home."

"We've been out here for hours, Harry. I think my toes are gone by now."

"Niall, I love you, but you sure do complain a lot."

Niall huffs, "Only when I'm forced to do something I never agreed to in the first place."

They both fall back into silence as Harry pulls Niall further into the middle of the pond. Niall's legs are shaky, still not accepting the fact that the ice is probably 2 feet deep and there's no way they would fall through. He doesn't trust the ice.

He does trust Harry, though.

"Can we please go home, Harry?"

"We're almost there,"

"I don't care. It's too cold for this." Niall shakes his head frantically as a snowflake lands directly on his nose.

Harry sighs, looking back at his love. His cheeks are tinted a light pink, unlike the rest of his body, which has turned into one of an inhumanly pale. Harry's sure his body is the same.

Harry's always been able to handle the cold more than Niall has. None of them really knew why, shrugging it off. Now, Niall wishes he also had that built-in heater like Harry.

Niall doesn't want to disappoint Harry. He knows how much Harry loves the winter time, and he would do anything to keep the season as enjoyable for Harry as he's always viewed it to be.When Harry pulls Niall forward a little more without Niall's recognizion, Niall's shoes slip on the ice, causing the unnaturally blonde boy to fall and slide down the ridge.

"Niall!" Harry yells, attempting to grab his hand that has slipped from his grasp in the midst of the fall. Harry fails to get a good grip on Niall, though, and he watches as Niall rolls down the hill. "Shit,"

Niall lies at the bottom, stunned from the fall. It didn't hurt - due to the layers of clothing Niall is wearing - but Niall did run into a patch of snow at the bottom, causing snow to fly into the sky and fall all over him.

Harry clumsily slides down the hill on his knees, only to jump up at the end and run to his fallen love. "Niall, are you okay? Did you hit anything? I knew I shouldn't have taken you out on the pond. I just thought that it would be a good idea because--"

Niall cuts him off with a long kiss to the lips. "Shh, I'm fine. It was just a short fall; nothing happened." Harry's still inspecting as if he were a china doll with a small crack. Niall chuckles. "I'm still cold, though."

Harry's lips turn into a grin, his hand lifting to brush a few flakes out from underneath Niall's eyes. Niall's eyes close, his lips curling upwards, too.

"C'mon, let's get you home. I'm sure we'll both be ill for the next few days,"

Niall opens his eyes, sending Harry a pointed look, "You better take care of me since it's your fault."

"I will, baby. I promise."

 


End file.
